


【铁虫】Chronic

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	【铁虫】Chronic

再强劲的止痛药也只能替他熬过两个小时，但现在它们都已经被胃酸给分泌完了。

　　最后一剂抑制液被Peter扎进皮层的血管里，接着他喘着气敲了敲那扇门，Anthony正把玩着手里的透明酒杯，波本酒让冰球在融化过程中变得越发的圆滑，灯光照在上面，冰块随着他摇晃的动作发出了敲打在玻璃杯口的清脆的响声。  
接着叮叮声便被敲门的撞击盖过了，惹得Anthony停下了手里的动作。

“开门......”穿着黑色制服的蜘蛛侠把自己的呼吸喷洒在冰冷的门上，少年的声音有点急，“混账！Anthony......我在叫你！”他在门后面吼道。

黑发男人先是挑着眉看了一眼淡棕色液体里扭曲的自己，然后又把视线转移到了手腕处已经结了痂的伤口——三个月前Peter Parker给他留的临时标记。

　　“你来晚了，蜘蛛侠。”他站起身来走近门，然后把背靠在门上说道。

　　“我知道！”Peter在听到回应后加大了敲击的速度和力道，他的声音听起来仿佛是从齿缝间挤出来的一样，一字一句都说得很有力，“所以你现在是要和我浪费时间还是让我进去！？”

　　Anthony还是一动不动的站在那里，那个咬痕里的信息素一直在挑动着Alpha的腺体，从未停止过——有时像是被火烧的感觉，有时像是被蚂蚁啃噬的感觉，反正大多数时它都会像针一样刺痛着他。

　　Peter Parker只会在发情期时期与他来往，而且不知处于什么原因，主要他们离得越近，那滋味就会越清晰。

　　“该死！你没有听见吗？”见对方没有回应，Peter又开始用力敲起门来。

　　“行了，别嚷嚷了。”Anthony把手扶在门把上，然后不出意料地看见了没有带面罩的Peter眼里正压抑着在一昼夜里积压的怒气，男孩把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。

　　“我还以为你把我给忘了。”他用手抚了一下Peter右眼眼角下的泪痣。

　　他已经不记得自己到底是在什么时候开始关注蜘蛛侠的，这一切的发展都是毫无预兆的，但又给他一种莫名其妙的熟悉感和理所当然，就好像从一开始就已经被已经被计划好了一样。

　　“Anthony Stark，”Peter一巴掌拍开了他放在自己侧脸上的手，“我现在没有时间和你叙旧，我不是来找你调情的。”他说。

　　“随便你吧。”Anthony又往前走了一步，他把膝盖顶在男孩的双腿间，然后不出意料的从布料上感受到了因Omega发情期而溢出的粘液，“张嘴。”他一边说一边开始磨蹭起Peter发热的身体。

　　Peter顺从的伸出舌头，而Anthony却在舌尖缠绕的瞬间皱起了眉头——他在Omega的嘴里尝到了其他Alpha信息素的味道。

　　这样的感觉让他感到一阵心痒，恶心和厌恶在瞬间涌了上来，“你又和谁好上了？”他快速的结束了这个吻，接着用大拇指和食指按住Peter的下颚问道。

　　“你不是也有别的Omega么，”感觉到熟悉的Alpha气息靠近的Peter忍不住颤抖地兴奋了起来，但却还是习惯性地挑衅道，“我相信你不缺我这一个。”

　　“你是故意的吗？”Anthony有点莫名其妙的恼火，突然爆发的Alpha气息让Peter的腺体一阵发疼，钻心的疼痛在无意间压抑住了身前的Omega。疼痛感又重拾返来，渴望和欲求都以特别反感的形式出现，本难就难受得灼心，却还在火上浇油。

　　“该死的，你的信息素快要把我杀死了！”刚刚被安抚下的神经又尖锐了起来，Peter嘶了一下嘴，接着毫不留情地抓起一旁还剩下一半龙舌兰的酒瓶朝Anthony的太阳穴扔了过去，“你就不能压制下吗？”

　　玻璃罐在半空时被内共生液挡了下来，来而他也很清楚这本来就不可能会伤着Anthony半根毫毛。

　　“你真是越来越暴躁了，Peter Parker。”破碎的玻璃掉在了地上，而酒则顺着男人的发梢流了下来，他半闭起眼睛把酒精阻挡在眼睛外，然后用手腕处的皮肤蹭了一下。

　　“拜你所赐。”Peter盯着他。

　　“我们可是共犯，超级英雄。”

　　“别这么叫我。”Peter用手威胁性地掐住Anthony的脖颈，而Anthony则拉住他的手腕，再次吻上了他的嘴唇。

　　粗糙的舌头轻易挑开了Omega的齿关，Peter只有被强迫着松开了手，男人的身体依旧紧贴着他，他在交错混乱的呼吸中稍微收敛了一点信息素，他们吮吸着，辗转反复地舔舐起对方的舌头，Peter能感受到Anthony久违的鼻息又喷到了他的脸上。

　　缠绵结束了，他从Alpha充满酒精的口中拉出了一条银丝。

　　“所以你是什么时候染上这个的？”Anthony摸了一下他胸前混着共生体的皮肤，“这可不是什么好东西。”

　　“我不知道，”Peter把右手放在自己的颈后捏了捏自己的脖子，“但是我很喜欢。”

　　Anthony没有说话，Peter则摇摇头无所谓地把手指伸进到他的黑色短袖里，“继续。”他说。

　　“乐意奉陪。”男人扯过他伏藏在自己衣服里的手指然后把他拉扯到沙发上，俯下身来把脸凑近Peter的脖子。

　　　Anthony特别喜欢标记他，可以说时对此乐此不疲，孜孜不倦，所以今天也是这样。他知道Peter和一般的Omega不太一样，大概是因为蜘蛛毒素的原因，男孩身体上一切的伤口都会在第二天被修复到完好如初，不管是淤青还是标记。

　　“停！”Peter用手拐子戳了一下Alpha的小腹。

　　“你又怎么了？被打断的Anthony不耐烦地动了一下嘴角。

　　“别咬我。”Peter丝毫没有在意他厌烦的口气。

　　“反正明天也会消失不是吗，”Anthony用虎口按压住Peter的锁骨，“拜你的体质所赐。”

　　“我说不行就是不......”

　　但话还没说完便被一个完全没有任何警告的刺痛给打断了，Alpha的尖牙就这样不偏不倚的刺进了Peter光滑的颈处，同时被一个人标记多次的感觉可不好受，刺痛又再次席卷重来，但Anthony却丝毫没有想要停下来的意愿。

　　“啊——该死......痛死了！”Peter扯着Anthony黑色的头发，想要把他的牙齿从自己的皮肤里分开，“你这个混账！”

　　信息量过大的气息压在他的胸口让他难以呼吸，Peter咬着牙用指甲扣弄着自己的掌心，想要借此保持清醒，但他的意识越依然越来越模糊，他又被标记了，腺体下的血管被信息素和疼痛感侵染得支离破碎。

　　“这样我做爱会舒服点，”Anthony舔了一下自己的牙齿，接着伸出手，说，“你也一样可以咬我。”

　　“我才不会咬一个爱装模作样的混账的手。”Peter摸了一下脖子后的血，血液粘稠的感觉让他很不舒服，“真恶心。”他说。

　　“我已经问过你了，你也拒绝了。”Anthony用手撩了一下他的刘海，然后用手心扶住他的后脑勺往下压了压，“先用嘴开始。”

　　“可以是可以。”Peter拍开他的手后翻身把Anthony压在沙发上，然后一个跨坐背对着坐在了他的腹部，“但我不想看着你。”

　　“这由不着你，Mr.parker。”Anthony拉过Peter的脚踝让他滑倒在沙发上，接着在少年就快要生气的声音中扯下了他已经湿了一片的牛仔裤。

　　“你想干什么？”Peter看着自己被退下的裤子，心底迎起一种莫名的期待。

　　“玩点新东西，你不想么。”Anthony用大拇指撑开Peter的穴口，舌尖在Omega的肠道表面滑了一圈，接着满意地感受着Peter不经意间的颤抖。

　　Peter没有回答他，而是眯起眼睛拉开Anthony裤子上的拉链，接着把他的性器从四角裤里掏出来然后无声地舔弄了起来，狂野的Alpha的信息素就让他把这一点微不足道的控诉丢到了脑后，所以现在他只想闭上眼睛有些艰难吞咽着口中的巨物。

　　腥味在口腔处蔓延开来，他用舌尖仔细地勾画起柱身的青筋，而Anthony则把食指和中指一并伸了进去，Peter心颤地低吟了一声，本能地扭了一下腰，结果正好顶上了Anthony的鼻尖。

　　“等......”这让他又不由自主地缩了一下，感到一阵羞耻的Peter因为对方的恶劣行为涨红了一张脸，他愤怒地转过头来瞪了Anthony一眼，但回答他的则是Alpha的曲起手指。

　　指腹搔刮着Omega敏感的内壁，Peter瞪着眼睛，接着因呼吸不畅而被迫吐出了性器开始大口喘气，这样过于密集的快感刺激让他几乎无法言语，他只能通过不停地扭着腰躲避Alpha的肆虐。

　　“别停。”Anthony一巴掌拍在了Peter的屁股上，然后想象着对方咬着嘴唇绷紧身体强忍住呻吟的模样。

　　Peter愣了一下后则开始用侧脸蹭起男人的性器，他这个慢半拍的反应不是很正常，但少年已经没有精力去思考什么了。

　　Omega诱人的香甜味就像是猫咪的爪子一样不断地抓挠着他的心尖，第一次高潮几乎是他们同步到达的，瞬间冲上顶峰的信息素挤满了整个房间几乎要撑破那些单薄的玻璃，熟悉气息在他们周围彼此缠绕交织着，不断升温的余音在无形中提升了他们彼此的交融度。

　　“Anthony......”他松开嘴喊了一声黑发男人的名字，精液从他的舌尖处流了下来，Anthony平时很少射在他的嘴里——鉴于他们都习惯于在做爱的过程中不停接吻的事实。

　　“过来。”Anthony扯过少年的手让他转过身来，空气中厚重的Alpha信息素迅速侵占Peter的身体，像引火一般点燃他体内的信息素，使他本能地开始兴奋颤抖。

　　“压制住点你那呛人的味道。”Alpha的信息素让Peter感到一阵不适，闷热的感觉堆积在小腹处，他有些烦躁地朝Anthony低声吼了一声。

　　Anthony有些无奈地维持着脸上的笑容，“你难不成期待我无动于衷么？”他说。

　　“混账，”他总是容易被Anthony这种意有所指的话给弄得反应过激，“我知道你是存心惹我生气。”

　　“我们彼此彼此。”Anthony低温度的手指从Omega的上脊椎滑倒尾部，这不像是他们以前做爱时前戏的爱抚，现在更多的是过于仓促和草率。

　　这里没有什么所谓的抑制剂，更加没有那些名正言顺的理由可以阻挡他们做爱，熟悉的酒味顺着呼吸的间隙钻进了Peter的皮肤里，随着刚才在门外打的抑制剂一点点地失去功效，他体内被压抑许久的信息素便开始主动地索取这它们渴望已久的，让他摇摆不定的气息。

　　他贪婪地呼吸着空气中浓郁的信息素想要寻求安慰，然而来自于Anthony身上的信息素却像是可怕的催情剂一样让Peter不停地渴求着更多却始终得不到满足。

　　“你躺着。”Peter把Anthony压在自己的腰下，然后撕咬他的肩膀。

　　Anthony被这突如其来的攻势打得没忍住闷哼了一声，过于激烈的动作让他的身体在床上弹动了一下，“我不觉得这样能让你舒服。”他往上用胯部顶了顶Omega的器官说到。

　　“闭嘴。”Peter用手按住Anthony的下颚，然后抬起腰用下身轻轻在他的性器上摩擦起来。

　　“行吧，那你再把腰再抬高点。”男人的手从Peter的大腿滑到了他的腰身，少年能感受到那在他腿间炽热的性器正在蠢蠢欲动地往上顶着。

　　“哈啊......”Peter照着他的话抬起了腰，接着便用手扶住性器，对准穴口往下沉。

　　“对，就是这样......”Anthony被紧致的甬道吸得头皮一麻，他吸了一口气然后开始有规律地往上顶去。

　　Peter收紧身上的肌肉维持着这个深插的姿势，他缓慢地动着腰研磨着身体里炽热的性器，而Anthony则快速地挺动腰换着角度不断戳弄着他的前列腺处。

　　“啊哈——”速度的偏差让Peter忍不住仰起头呻吟了一声，他在不经意间缩紧了肠道，惹得Anthony突然半蹭起身来。

　　“你能不能放松一点。”男人用手背拍了拍他的侧脸。

　　“哈......现在不是你能提要求的时候，Anthony......”Peter在喘息间回答了他的问题。

　　“我可是提醒过你的。”Anthony一边说一边再用一个挺腰顶入了他深处的敏感点，接连不断地蹂躏着他的前列腺。

　　“啊——哈啊......你这个混...”原本快要脱口而出的脏话被硬生生地压了下去。

　　“说真的，我还是喜欢以前的那个小鬼。”

　　交缠的信息素刺激着两人敏锐的感官，被熟悉而又诱人的气息包围起来的感觉使得他们本能地开始体温上升且悸动起来，灼烧的情欲带着被动的刺激让Omega不能自已地发出高音调的呻吟声，他们四肢逐渐交缠在一起，呼吸间毫无保留的散发出情欲的味道。

　　松软的甬道分泌出越来越多黏滑的液体，Anthony把对方所有的尖叫都用舌头搅拌得破碎粘腻。

　　Alpha的性器快速有力地顶弄着他黏膜和肠道，钝痛伴随着酥麻的快感让他的肠道开始节奏地收缩起来，Peter情不自禁地绷紧双腿，用力地吸进一口气然后尽可能地放松身体来减轻Anthony带给他的刺激。

　　“啊——唔嗯——”在敏感点被频繁刺激下Peter的声音变得越发黏腻起来，一阵阵电流般的快感窜过他的背脊让他四肢发麻，然而他的肠道却依旧紧紧地吸附着Alpha硬挺的性器。

　　快感在无形中放大了他每一次动作所带来的感官刺激，让他即使想要放松身体也无能为力，属于Omega发情期的身体饥渴地配合着Anthony的节奏收缩抽搐着，一股接着一股的肠液从他的下体不断流出，就像个坏掉的水龙头一样弄湿了Anthony的小腹。

　　撩人的快感让Peter不由自主地咬着牙绷紧了，他的身体随着Anthony不停蹭着黏膜进出他生殖道口的动作而摇晃起来，而当他试图抽出的时候，这饥渴的身体就会颤抖着收紧肌肉拼命地挽留他，那些抽搐的肠道紧贴着他的性器不停地挤压磨蹭着，强烈的快感让Anthony都忍受不了整个人都忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。

　　“我想操你的生殖腔。”男人的声线很低沉，一个隐含着危险气息的呼吸在他们的唇舌间晕染开，伴随着一阵让他全身发烫的信息素轻绕在他的耳边。

　　“哈啊......不行......”Peter在喘气间回答了他，“你要......是敢射进去成结，我发誓我会把你的脸给打到......啊......绝境都修不好的地步。

　　但兴在头上的Alpha哪里管得了那么多，Anthony始终不会对这种极致的快感感到厌烦，Peter的生殖腔道仿佛天生的就异常的敏感，这紧致的甬道里依然充满了湿热热的黏液，让他每一次插入都觉得自己是被一张贪婪的小嘴用力吸进去的一般。

　　“你真以为我是在问你的意见？”少年的拒绝促使他迫不及待地又一次插到最底，接着用力地顶弄着柔软的子宫口，“我什么时候需要问你的意见了。”他说。

　　“啊啊——住手!”Peter瞪着眼睛抓住身下的皮革急促地呼吸着，他身上的每一个毛孔都因为过度的刺激而张开，顶到子宫的感到异样的触感渐渐涣散进血管。“该死......我会怀孕的！”他的双腿因为过度的快感而开始颤抖，激烈的刺激一波接着一波冲刷着他开始模糊的视线。

　　“有什么不好的？”Anthony往后蹭了一下然后直起腰坐了起来，他把嘴挨在Peter的鼻梁上。

　　停……停下……我要……”濒临高潮的快感让Peter本能地抓住了Anthony的头发，而Anthony则无所谓地舔弄着他胸前泛红的皮肤。

　　Peter难受地感受着Alpha的结在他体内开始胀大直到卡住生殖道的入口，Anthony不停地做着小幅度的抽插继续顶弄着他抽搐的子宫口，结在生殖腔道里不停地磨蹭，男人用手摸上了他们的交合处，增加的刺激让Omega呜咽着失去了语言能力直到最后终于弃械投降般颤抖着到达了高潮。

　　Anthony正在他的体内成结，但现在的他什么也阻止不了，只能任由男人在他体内到达高潮然后用精液灌满他的生殖腔。

　　Anthony的精液一滴不漏的灌满了Peter的子宫，Omega的小腹鼓涨了起来，不知是因为Alpha的已经形成的结还是射进来的液体，Peter在这时才意识到刚才到底发生了什么，紧接着他又意识到他已经栽在了这个男人的手上了。  
这并非只为造成痛苦，更多是标记所有权......毕竟这是永久性的、不可逆的伤口。


End file.
